12: Até o Pôr-do-Sol
by KalzCarvalho
Summary: Todos nós sabemos como Banba-chan é, hoje em dia. Temos uma vaga ideia do que aconteceu. Mas os detalhes da história, onde estão? Como se deu o nascimento de Shynia e Mahiru? Onde ela estava, e porquê? Onde elas se conheceram, e como tudo aconteceu?
As pessoas costumam pensar que Shynia nasceu de Mahiru. Pensam também que eu sou louca. Ou melhor, que NÓS somos loucas. Que somos fracas. As pessoas pensam muitas coisas. Pois bem, elas estão terrivelmente enganadas. Shynia não nasceu de Mahiru, e nem Mahiru nasceu de Shynia. Nós duas sempre estivemos lá, mesmo sem ter consciência uma da outra. E hoje eu vou te contar a minha verdadeira história.

Um homem. Alto. Adulto. Bigode. Barriga protuberante. Chapéu. Ombros largos. Dedos gordos que apertam o volante. Sorriso aberto, dentes esbranquiçados. Mas de alguma forma, não são brancos. Não como os meus cabelos, pelo menos.

\- Tio, para onde estamos indo? – pergunto.

Estou no banco da frente, ao lado dele. Uma das mãos vai à marcha e aumenta da 3 para a 4. Tenho 8 anos.

\- Para um lugar cheio de luzes! Shynia-chan gosta de luzes, não é verdade?

\- Gosto! – concordo, animada.

Mamãe me chamou de Shynia, quando eu nasci. Significa "meia-noite". Porque ela me chamou assim? Eu detesto a noite. É escura. No escuro é fácil de se esconder. No escuro habita o medo e o desconhecido. Na luz, há alegria. Há felicidade, há o Sol, as luzes dos parques de diversões, dos brinquedos eletrônicos, da televisão e seus desenhos animados. Na luz crescem as plantas e na luz vivem os animais amigáveis do dia, como os pássaros e os cachorros.

\- Shynia-chan vai se divertir bastante, não é verdade? – meu tio parece alegre. Paramos no sinaleiro – eu estava pensando. Talvez esse nome não fosse digno de você, não acha?

\- Verdade – concordo, pensativa.

\- O que acha de Mahiru? Significa "Luz do Sol" – sorrio, em aprovação.

\- Gostei!

\- Então, está decidido! Eu vou te chamar de Mahiru-chan a partir de agora. O que acha, Mahiru-chan?

\- Sim! Eu gosto, tio!

Tinha ouvido falar num parque de diversões na saída da cidade. Deve ser pra lá que ele está me levando. E já estamos chegando! O Sol vai alto, acaba de passar do meio-dia. Grudo a cara na janela, impressionada com o tamanho do parque e ansiosa para andar no carrossel. Gosto de cavalos e unicórnios. Gosto de branco, azul-claro, amarelo. Mas em vez do meu tio parar o carro, passamos reto. Olho para trás, com decepção.

\- Tio, o parque está ali – alerto.

\- Ah! Eu sei, querida. Mas hoje, vamos num lugar melhor.

\- Um lugar melhor que um parque? – me entusiasmo de novo – o que é? Um parque ainda maior?

\- É surpresa! Você vai ver quando chegarmos.

Quase uma hora se passa. Adentramos uma pequena cidade e meu tio estaciona o carro na frente de uma construção mal-acabada. Segundo a placa eletrônica sem energia, um dia isso foi um hotel.

\- Onde estamos, tio? – pergunto, sem entender. Ele abre a porta do carro, sai, e vem abrir a porta do meu lado. Me pega no colo e diz, com os olhos brilhando:

\- Sabia que há um segredo escondido lá dentro?

\- Sério? – agora, são os meus olhos que brilham, cheios de curiosidade.

\- Sim! Dizem que, por baixo das ruínas deste hotel, que foi construído onde antes havia um palácio, existe uma cidade encantada, onde os diamantes são frutas e crescem nas paredes! Você já comeu um diamante, Mahiru-chan?

\- Nunca! É bom? – os olhos do tio brilham ainda mais.

\- Mil vezes melhor que o melhor chocolate que você já comeu. Mas... – sua expressão muda para a decepção.

\- O que foi, tio?

\- A entrada para a Cidade Encantada é mágica, Mahiru-chan. E eu não consigo mais entrar, pois estou velho, nem lembro aonde fica. Somente crianças puras e amantes da luz e do Sol podem entrar lá. Você me ajuda a encontrá-la? Assim, talvez, possamos entrar juntos.

\- Ajudo sim, tio! Afinal, você é o meu tio preferido e é irmão do papai!

Ele me coloca no chão com um sorriso divertido. Não parece haver ninguém nessa cidade: as ruas estão completamente vazias. Comento o fato com o tio.

\- Ah! A magia da Cidade Encantada afasta as almas ruins. Apenas quem tem o coração puro consegue se aproximar. Nós conseguimos nos aproximar, isso quer dizer que nós temos o coração puro.

Paro e olho ao redor, com uma mescla de tristeza e desentendimento.

\- Mas então, porque não há mais ninguém aqui? Há tão pouca gente boa no mundo? – pergunto. Meu tio não responde de imediato.

\- Acabei de me lembrar! – ele dá um tapa na própria testa, desviando do assunto – antes de conseguirmos entrar na Cidade Encantada, precisamos de uma relíquia sagrada! Sabe o que é uma relíquia sagrada?

\- Não! – me entusiasmo de novo.

\- É a chave para entrar lá, mas não são todos que podem encontrá-la, e ela não se parece com uma chave. Você saberá que é ela quando a vir. E Mahiru-chan, um pequeno segredo que você não pode nunca contar a ninguém...

\- Qual é? Qual é?

\- Você tem que prometer que nunca falará sobre isso, com ninguém!

\- Não falo, tio! Qual é o segredo?

\- Está bem, lá vai... – ele toma ar – na verdade, existem várias relíquias sagradas em todos os lugares do mundo, porque existem várias Cidades Encantadas como essa em que vamos entrar agora. Mas é segredo, hein! Não pode contar pra ninguém, senão você será amaldiçoada e nunca mais poderá entrar em nenhuma Cidade Sagrada!

\- Mas você disse que quando ficamos velhos não podemos mais entrar, então quando eu ficar velha, eu posso falar? – ele olha ao redor, faz sinal de silêncio e se abaixa, ficando com os olhos na mesma altura dos meus.

\- Quando ficamos velhos, podemos contar pra só uma pessoa. Se contarmos pra mais alguém, a maldição nos faz... – ele faz uma pequena pausa, me deixando ainda mais curiosa – perder a língua!

\- Credo! Que horror!

\- Pois é, Mahiru-chan! Os segredos possuem um grande peso. E eu escolhi passá-lo para você. Um dia, quando você tiver a minha idade, você deverá passá-lo para outra garotinha pura e de bem com a vida, como eu fiz com você!

\- Nossa! Obrigada, tio! – e abraço ele.

\- Agora, vamos lá encontrar a entrada da Cidade Encantada!

Mais um clique. Luz. Mais uma foto.

\- Pare tio, por favor... – lágrimas escorrem em cachoeira pela lateral do meu rosto – eu não quero mais, me deixe sair...

\- Faça aquela posição que seu tio gosta, Mahiru-chan! Faça aquela posição! – cruzo um dos braços por cima da barriga, numa tentativa desesperada de me proteger. Mais um clique. Luz. Mais uma foto. E outro. E outro. E outro, e outro, e outro, e mais outro, e mais, e mais, e mais. Sem nunca acabar. Com muito esforço, consigo me levantar e andar quase me arrastando até a porta trancada. Bato nela com toda a força que posso, enquanto os cliques e luzes continuam.

\- ME DEIXEM SAIR! ME DEIXEM SAIR! – grito, com toda a potência dos meus pulmões. Não importa o quanto eu bata, ninguém escuta. Ninguém virá. Estou sozinha.

\- Está muito bom assim, Mahiru-chan! – mais um clique. Mais uma luz. Mais uma foto. Ele ri gostosamente.

Quanto tempo faz que estamos aqui? Não sei. Não tenho a menor ideia, com toda a sinceridade. Parecem vários anos. E toda essa luz... me lembra o que dizia a minha mãe.

\- Meia noite, Shynia. É o momento em que começa um novo dia. Você pode não acreditar, mas qualquer um poderá te confirmar: a meia noite é zero hora. É portanto, o primeiro passo num recomeço.

Tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui. Não importa como.

\- ME TIREM DAQUIIIIII! – grito, mais alto do que nunca.

É um lugar aberto. Mas não sei onde é. Não tem chão, não tem céu. Não tem limites. E mesmo assim, posso andar por ele da mesma forma que em qualquer calçada reta do mundo. Mas se eu me abaixar e tentar tocar onde deveria haver um chão com os dedos, eles simplesmente o atravessam. Onde estou?

Não importa, de qualquer forma. Deve ser um sonho qualquer. Logo vou voltar para aquele quarto horrível. Junto com aquele homem horrível. Esse homem mau e mentiroso. Não consigo aguentar: desato a chorar.

\- Porque você está chorando? – paro imediatamente. Não percebera que havia mais alguém aqui comigo. Não olho na direção da voz.

\- Não é da sua conta – retruco, com a voz trêmula.

\- É claro que é – a voz carrega um quê de raiva.

\- NÃO, NÃO É! – viro subitamente na sua direção, e me paraliso de surpresa. Uma figura exatamente igual a mim. Uma garota com a mesma aparência que eu, mas sem roupas. É só nesse momento que eu percebo que também estou nua.

\- Eu me chamo Shynia. E você? – se apresenta.

\- Eu... eu... – só consigo lembrar do nome pelo qual o meu tio me chamara nesses últimos dias – Mahiru.

\- Mahiru? Porque você está chorando? – ela repete a pergunta. Escondo o rosto entre as mãos, sem conseguir me conter. Sinto os braços leves e cálidos de Shynia me envolvendo, mas atravessam meu corpo quando ela tenta me apertar mais, como se fosse um fantasma. Ela é eu? Eu sou ela? Estou confusa.

\- Você é a minha irmã? – pergunto, mesmo sabendo que sou filha única.

\- Não sei – Shynia responde, vagamente – nós somos iguais – constata.

\- Não somos – retruco, sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos de novo – você não passou pelo mesmo que eu!

\- Pelo mesmo que... ah. Lembrei – Shynia parece ter tido uma revelação. Seus olhos se enchem com uma fúria que eu nunca teria imaginado em mim mesma – desgraçado. Vai pagar.

\- Você é um fantasma?

\- Eu? Acho que não.

\- Você sabe onde estamos?

\- Não.

\- É escuro aqui.

\- Sim. Eu gosto disso.

Não é exatamente escuro. Simplesmente tudo o que existe ao nosso redor possui um tom azul-marinho, dando a impressão de estarmos numa noite sem estrelas. Talvez isso signifique "estar escuro".

\- Eu sempre odiei a escuridão – confesso.

\- Sério? Porquê?

\- O desconhecido e o medo vivem aqui.

\- Eu te protejo – murmura Shynia – meu nome significa "meia noite", sabia? A noite é a minha casa.

\- Eu me chamava Shynia, antes.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Mas passei a me chamar Mahiru, que significa "luz do Sol", porque eu amo a luz.

\- Eu detesto a luz.

\- Quer dizer... agora, eu também detesto. Por causa dele. Você conhece ele?

\- Conheço. Eu assisti tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- E porquê você não fez nada? – pergunto, exasperada.

\- Não lembro – ela parece se esforçar para pensar – você me ajuda a lembrar?

Shynia se senta com as pernas cruzadas e apoia o queixo numa das mãos, com o olhar perdido pra frente. Imito ela.

\- Eu lembro que eu queria te ajudar, mas não conseguia – diz Shynia, de súbito, após vários minutos de reflexão – mas porque eu não conseguia?

E de repente, tudo ao meu redor desaparece com uma voz masculina me dizendo para acordar e luzes fortes nos meus olhos.

Eu detesto a luz. Não há nada que eu deteste mais nesse mundo do que a luz.

Todos os dias, converso com Shynia naquele mundo diferente. Meu tio não me levou à Cidade Encantada, mas este lugar onde a encontro poderia muito bem ser esse lugar mágico. Shynia quer me ajudar. Quando ele me machuca, ela sente a minha dor. Quando ele me fere, ela sente o meu medo. Mas não sabemos o porquê de ela não conseguir entrar no quarto. Se nós duas nos juntássemos contra ele, teríamos mais chances de vencer. E meu tio ainda ficaria confuso por ver duas de mim. Eu quero muito me vingar dele. Eu quero que ele sofra. Eu quero que ele morra. Choro de raiva, depois de mais um longo dia de tortura. Não podemos nos tocar nesse mundo, então Shynia apenas envolve meu corpo em seus braços e sussurra em meus ouvidos:

\- Eu vou te proteger, Mahiru-chan. Eu prometo – tento afundar meu rosto em seu peito, e novamente nossos corpos se atravessam. Pelo menos, podemos ficar perto uma da outra.

Tudo desaparece ao meu redor sem aviso. Abro os olhos debaixo das luzes do quarto e da câmera do meu tio. Não. De novo, não. Pare com isso. Shynia-chan, onde está você? Shynia-chan, me ajude... Shynia-chan...

\- Hoje eu gostaria de fazer uma brincadeira nova com você, Mahiru-chan – a voz dele soa alegre. Sua alegria me dá asco. Ele joga a câmera de lado. Tira o cinto da calça e deixa a peça cair pelo chão. Pelo canto dos olhos, vejo suas pernas gordas e peludas. Abro a boca, apavorada, num grito mudo de socorro. Meu tio apaga as luzes. Algo muda. Uma presença nova dentro do meu corpo. Shynia?

\- Desculpe pela demora, Mahiru-chan – ela diz, em voz alta. Meu tio parece confuso. Apesar de eu não controlar mais o meu corpo, ainda sinto o que acontece. Sinto a coragem e a força de Shynia. Ela parece tão poderosa! Sinto que é invencível. Capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Shynia se levanta lentamente, como se ainda estivesse se acostumando aos movimentos do próprio corpo, como quando acabamos de acordar, ainda zonzos, depois de uma longa noite de sono.

\- Mahiru-chan? – ele parece surpreso. A luminosidade é muito baixa, mas ainda é possível ver seu rosto, mesmo que vagamente. Shynia avança dá um passo pra frente e pula direto no pescoço do meu tio, apertando com uma força que eu nunca teria. Ele rapidamente empalidece, lutando contra o corpo pequeno que Shynia e eu dividimos. Mesmo sendo muito maior, ele é fraco. Suas mãos pesadas não fazem a menor diferença contra a fúria de Shynia. Ela está pendurada em seu corpo, com as pernas a prendendo em torno do corpo do homem. Ele cambaleia para o lado, agarra um abajur quebrado e golpeia a cara de Shynia assim. Sinto uma ligeira dor física através do corpo que agora pertence a ela, mas isso não é nada. O abajur se despedaça em centenas de cacos de porcelana. Sinto os dedos enrijecidos de Shynia doerem, mas isso só a faz apertar com ainda mais vontade. Meu tio cai de costas no chão, deixando escapar um grunhido estranho da garganta, semelhante a um porco sendo degolado. Em pensamento, Shynia me retruca de que é exatamente o que ele é. Meu tio agarra um dos cacos maiores e, numa última tentativa de se livrar, ataca o nosso rosto de baixo a cima. Quase não sinto o ardor do corte reto. Logo, meu tio jaz sem vida.

\- Você matou ele? – pergunto, timidamente.

\- Eu jurei que ia te proteger – ela replica, levando a mão ao corte causado pelo morto em seus últimos instantes. Sentindo o sangue em contato com a mão, Shynia não refreia um sorriso.

\- Obrigada – murmuro, dentro da mente de Shynia. Seu olhar vira lentamente para o pescoço do irmão do meu pai. Um colar.

\- É a relíquia sagrada – escuto Shynia dizer. Ela se joga de joelhos no chão, ignorando os cacos de porcelana, e se arrasta até o corpo. Arranca a corrente de seu pescoço – um objeto precioso vindo de alguém que não está mais entre nós.

Mahiru tinha medo da escuridão, porque acreditou que lá habitava o medo e o desconhecido. Da pior maneira possível, ela descobriu que isso tudo era capaz de se metamorfosear e se esconder com muito mais facilidade na luz, fingindo ser outra coisa. Na escuridão, ela me encontrou. Eu, Banba Shynia. E agora, quando dizem que na escuridão habita o medo, não mais podem falar do que lhes é desconhecido, pois quem está lá, sou eu.

"EU SOU O MEDO"


End file.
